tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Growing Pains
Growing Paints jest pierwszym odcinkiem czwartego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis NAJGORSZY KOSZMAR ELENY – Elena budzi się rano po wypadku i dowiaduje się, że stało się to, czego najbardziej się obawiała – umarła z wampirzą krwią w organizmie i teraz musi przejść przez okropną przemianę by stać się wampirem… lub zmierzyć się z pewną śmiercią. Stefan obiecuje Elenie, że razem Z Bonnie wykorzysta każdy możliwy sposób na wyjście z tej sytuacji, ale Damon jest wściekły na brata, że ten pozwolił Elenie zginąć. Bonnie płaci wysoką cenę za próbę zmiany losu Eleny, podczas gdy przez Damona przemawia złość i wścieka się na Matta. W krótkiej chwili empatii, Rebekah jest głęboko poruszona wzajemnym oddaniem Stefana i Eleny. W końcu pastor Young i Rada Miasta okrążają wampiry i ich sprzymierzeńców doprowadzając do niespodziewanej tragedii. Streszczenie Elena odzyskuje całkowitą przytomność w domu, przy Stefanie i Damonie. Bracia tłumaczą jej co się stało, łącznie z jej śmiercią z krwią Damon'a w organizmie. Młoda Gilbert jest zrozpaczona. Ma jeden dzień na "powrót do żywych", inaczej konieczna będzie przemiana w wampira. Zadania podejmuje się Bonnie. Zdeterminowana czarownica gotowa jest wstrzymać akcję swojego serca i sprowadzić Elenę z powrotem z "drugiego strony". Niestety przeszkadza jej w tym jej babka, wytykając wnuczce korzystanie z czarnej magii. Klaus domaga się, by jego dusza wróciła na swoje miejsce. Bonnie zwleka ze spełnieniem rozkazu Klausa, tłumacząc się próbą ożywienia Eleny. Pierwotna Hybryda postanawia czekać. Żywy sobowtór Petrovy okazuje się być dobrą kartą przetargową. Do miasta wraca były członek Rady Założycieli - pastor Young. Mężczyzna doinformowany przez Alaric'a o obecnej sytuacji panującej w Mystic Falls rozpoczyna polowanie na wampiry. Aresztuje burmistrz Lockwood i szeryf Forbes i odsuwa je od pełnionych przez nie funkcji; pojmuje Caroline i Rebekah. Gdy o wszystkim dowiaduje się Klaus, hybryda napada na konwój policji i uwalnia młodą Forbes, jednocześnie demaskując się przed siostrą. Caroline nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że Tyler żyje, podniecona całą tą sytuacją zaczyna całować się z nim w lesie. Gdy jednak hybryda nazywa ją "kochaną" Forbes odkrywa, że to Klaus. Wyrzuca mu chamskie zachowanie i razem z nim udaje się do Bonnie, by ta oddała Lockwood'owi wolność. Dokonuje tego dopiero w chwili, gdy Pierwotny grozi, iż wyrwie Tylerowi serce. Kolejny kontakt z czarną magią jest jednak dla Bonnie krytyczny w skutkach. Obok niej znowu zjawia się Sheila. Duch czarownicy przejmuje na siebie destrukcyjną moc. Wkrótce potem Pastor Young aresztuje też Stefana, a Eleną opiekuje się osobiście. Mężczyzna wyjawia Gilbert, że czeka aż Damon przybędzie by ratować swego brata, podobnie jak Pierwotni siostrę. Wierzy, że Elena odda mu kołek z białego dębu, by mógł raz na zawsze unicestwić wampirzą rasę. Zmienia zdanie dopiero wtedy, gdy zauważa u dziewczyny dziwne zachowanie i posądza ją o bycie jednym z krwiopijców. Zamknięta w celi nastolatka ma coraz mniej czasu, by dokończyć przemiany. Pomagają jej w tym Stefan i poruszona relacją między parą Rebekah. Razem uśmiercają jednego ze strażników pastora i dostarczają młodej Gilbert niezbędnej krwi. Na pomysł, gdzie pastor może przetrzymywać wampiry, wpada Matt. Obwiniając się o śmierć przyjaciółki zgadza się na udanie się tam z Damon'em. Gdy są już na miejscu wampir posługuje się nim jako przynętą i karmi się krwią chłopaka. Żąda wymiany jego na Elenę i Stefana, ale później chce się zemścić na Matt'cie za to, że przez niego młoda Gilbert nie została uratowana na czas. Przed zabiciem nastolatka powstrzymuje go sama Elena, dysponująca już wampirzą siłą i sprawnością. Elena wyjawia Damonowi, iż pamięta o wszystkim, co ten zdecydował się wymazać z jej pamięci. Ze Stefanem spędza zaś noc na dachu domu. Dostaje od niego pierścionek chroniący wampira przed słońcem. Rebekah wraca do Klausa, wyrzuca mu to, iż nie uratował jej tylko Caroline, nic nie wie o rodzinie i ciągle marzy o swojej armii hybryd. Zrozpaczona niszczy worki krwi Eleny. Pierwotna hybryda wpada w szał, wykrzykuje, że wampirzyca jest dla niego nikim, a na koniec skręca jej kark. Pastor Young zwołuje wszystkich lojalnych członków Rady do swojego rancza. Tam, rozdając im werbenę, zamyka wszystkich w środku, odkręca gaz i zapala zapalniczkę. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood/Klaus * Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson Postacie cykliczne * Torrey DeVitto jako Meredith Fell * Susan Walters jako Carol Lockwood * Marguerite MacIntyre jako Elizabeth Forbes * Claire Holt jako Rebekah Mikaelson Postacie gościnne * Jasmine Guy jako Sheila Bennett * Michael Reilly Burke jako Pastor Young Soundtrack *Little Dragon - Twice * The Joy Formidable - Whirring * Amy Stroup - Wait for the Morning Cytaty Ciekawostki *Elena dokańcza przemianę i staje się wampirem. Galeria Tvd-401-tyler-klaus.jpg Tvd-401-stefan.jpg Tvd-401-rebekah-blood.jpg Tvd-401-jeremy-bonnie-caroline.jpg Tvd-401-jeremy-bonnie.jpg Tvd-401-elena-bonnie.jpg Tvd-401-caroline-klaus-tyler-2.jpg Tvd-401-caroline-klaus-tyler.jpg Tvd-401-bonnie-spell-1.jpg Tvd-401-bonnie-jeremy-2.jpg Tvd-401-bonnie-blood.jpg Normal VD401B 0407b.jpg Normal VD401B 0069b.jpg Lena.jpg Boning.jpg Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 4